Mi guardería
by Danielle Mare
Summary: Aguantarías más de un día a cargo de estos curiosos, extraños, malvados e hiperquineticos niños? Personajes a cargo del lector!


_**Aguantarías más de un día a cargo de estos curiosos, extraños, malvados e hiperquineticos niños? Personajes a cargo del lector.**_

**Hola a mis amados lectores, después de ver "la guardería de papá" y "el chavo del ocho" algo como esto era inevitable XD y otra de las razones por la que escribí este fic es porque he notado que se ha hecho muy popular el "personajexlector" XD así que no quería quedar fuera de este movimiento fic-literario XD jajaja, aunque quise participar de eso *a mi propio estilo*, quienes lean fic´s como este (personajexlector)entenderá que generalmente (en realidad siempre XD) es puro romance, esto es algo diferente. **

**Este considérenlo como un especial de navidad, aunque creo que seguiré subiendo capítulos incluso después de año nuevo, es un regalito especial para ustedes! Bianchixgokudera25, Kurotsuki-tania1827, Kuromi-xan, Romantic Mysteria y Katekyo1827R27X27.**

**Solo queda aclarar…**

**-KHR no me pertenece, es obra de Akira-sempai y bla bla bla XD.**

**-Esta historia estará escrita en primera persona como un "yo", no como habitualmente se ve en otros fic's de este tipo, osea refiriéndose a un "tu", sin embargo en ocaciones saldré de esa narración para enfatizar escenas de los pequeños. Por si acaso…está narrado en femenino…^.^.**

**-Este fic contendrá "tal vez" suave yaoi, Hetero, dudo mucho que yuri, porque son "niños pequeños" bueno no tan pequeños XD así que si eres sensible con alguno de estos géneros apenas sientas que la situación va por ahí deja de leer (¬.¬') en los primeros cap todo será muy inocente y "tal vez" no aparezca nada de yaoi o yuri. En caso de que si haya avisaré en la "nota de autora" XD. **

**DISFRUTEN-KORA! (*.*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi guardería<strong>

_Por YukinoMare_

_**Prólogo: "El comienzo de la pesadilla"**_

Al mirar a través de la ventana veo el cielo rojizo, y una ligera brisa nostálgica acaricia mi rostro.

Otra vez es navidad…otra vez pasaré esta festividad lejos de mi familia por tener la genial idea de estudiar en el extranjero, sin tener la posibilidad como otros de viajar por unos días me resigno a quedarme en casa, no adornar mi departamento sería lo mejor para que esta fecha sea lo menos tormentosa para mi salud emocional.

Me encuentro "sentada" –si es que a esta posición se le puede llamar así-en el sillón que está en el centro de la sala, observando el techo.

_-No puedo seguir así…mejor saldré a pasear… _

Con desgano me obligo a tomar mi chaqueta y salir, ¿mi nuevo destino? El centro comercial…

Al llegar noto que estaba repleto, ni siquiera podía caminar tranquilamente adentro, todos corrían tratando de comprar los regalos para la noche.

Ya estresada por todo el ruido y ajetreo me reprocho la mala decisión de haber salido del departamento, suspiro cansada y me decido por regresar, cuando al salir del centro comercial, a unos metros fuera de la entrada veo como un hombre bastante guapo me mira fijamente, ¿acaso será que esta navidad y la mala decisión de salir me traerá algo bueno?, sigo mi camino que coincidentemente es hacia este joven cuando de pronto siento chocar con alguien que me tira al piso con fuerza.

_-Maldita sea! Fíjate por donde vas!- _oí decir a una voz grave y algo espeluznante.

_-Lo…lo lamento…_

Ahí estaba yo, en el suelo, con gran dolor en mi "orgullo" y con un hombre muy aterrador gritándome.

Frente a mí se encontraba un hombre muy alto, con cabello plateado, en melena corta, ceño fruncido, vestido de negro, con un pequeño de la mano que sin duda alguna sería su hijo por el gran parecido que tenían, note de inmediato que habían muchos paquetes tirados a mi alrededor y un pastel todo embarrado en el suelo justo a mi derecha.

-_Mierda…has visto lo que hiciste?_

_-De verdad que no era mi intención, en serio lo lamento mucho!-_le dije muy arrepentida de no haberme fijado por donde iba.

_-Y lo lamentaras mucho más!- _termino de decir mientras sacaba de debajo de su chaqueta una pistola con silenciador.

Definitivamente este no era mi mejor día…

-_No! Por favor no me mates! Te lo suplico, haré lo que sea!_

El pareció pensarlo por un momento, ahora no sabía si arrepentirme de haber dicho eso, quizás que me diría. Observó su reloj, se veía bastante enojado, rápidamente guardó su arma y me miró con recelo.

_-hmp…cuida al mocoso._

_-Qué?- _dije en casi un susurro, quede con cara de WTF.

_-Que lo cuides! Mierda! Mientras arreglo lo que acabas de arruinar, después te llamare a este móvil.- _dijo pasándome un celular y yéndose de allí rápidamente.

Miro al pequeño que ahora estaba a mi cuidado, era un niño de no más de ocho años, cabello plateado como su padre pero mucho más corto, aunque por esas características debería parecer angelical…tenía una cara de diablillo que daba miedo, me miró con mucha malicia y sonrisa peligrosa, abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendida por los problemas que me causo a mí misma de un segundo para otro.

-_Mátameeeee! Por favor mátameeeeeeeee! Te lo suplicooo!- _grité a la figura lejana del hombre que anteriormente me había amenazado.

De pronto sentí una pequeña mano que tomaba la mía, con bastante delicadeza y suavidad. Me giro y solo veo al pequeño tranquilo a mi lado mirando un puesto de dulces.

Lo llevo con mucho cuidado y le compro unas golosinas, nos sentamos y trato de conversar con él.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_le digo con dulzura, él pequeño me mira con desconfianza.

_-Superbi…Squalo.- _terminó de decir para luego devorar los dulces.

_-Squalo-chan, ese hombre era tu papá?..._

_-Sí._

Ahora se había formado un silencio muy incómodo para mí, no sabía que decirle, solo sabía que tenía que cuidarlo.

_-Yo me llamo…_

_-No trates de ser amable_.-me interrumpió con el ceño fruncido, con ese gesto era igual a su padre.- _por tu culpa mis papás van a pelear…-_ bajó la mirada, eso me hizo sentir muy culpable.

-_Porque lo dices…_

-_Papá olvidó el cumpleaños de mamá…-_eso explica el pastel y los paquetes…- _y vinimos a comprarle su regalo, como una sorpresa…_

La cara del pequeño Squalo se veía realmente triste, se me partía el corazón verlo así, así que fuimos a dar un paseo dentro de la tienda de juguetes del centro comercial, estaba más lleno que antes, pero el pequeño peli-plateado se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Mientras yo discutía con unas señoras porque según ellas mi pequeño "había golpeado con un bat de beisbol de plástico" a sus hijos, yo les explicaba que habían sido ellos los que se habían atravesado y provocado ese accidente, Squalo andaba con una pistola de agua mojando a cual niña veía, quien sabe de dónde saco agua en un lugar como ese.

Después de varias travesuras y tener que andarlo persiguiendo porque se escondía demasiado bien transcurrieron alrededor de dos horas, tiempo que en realidad pasó volando, él era un dolor de cabeza pero fue lindo cuidarlo y tener que defenderlo por un rato.

Cuando salimos de la juguetería –en realidad nos echaron- íbamos a ir por un helado –aunque era de noche él quería comer eso y Dios me proteja si no le obedecía- cuando el celular que me había pasado el padre del peli-plata comenzó a sonar.

-_Dónde están?_

_-En el primer piso del centro comercial_ – le digo sin inmutarme por su tono de voz, con lo que había vivido este par de horas con el pequeño ya me había vuelto algo temeraria, es como aquel dicho "lo que no te mata, te fortalece".

-_Vallan a la entrada_.- y cuelga.

Suspiro, le miro con cariño, ese enano tenía su encanto, aunque era un pequeño demonio. Nos dirigimos rápidamente al lugar indicado.

_-Ya era hora!_

_-Aquí está el pequeño Squalo-san.- _le digo pasándole la mano que tenía agarrada a la mía.

De repente el semblante del mayor cambia, era una mezcla entre asombro y admiración. Me mira por unos segundos con sorpresa, eso me causo mala espina y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

_-Que tranquilizantes tomas?-_ me pregunta de lo más serio.

_-Ah?_

_-Eres la primera persona que no ha perdido la cabeza cuidando al mocoso._

El hombre parece seguir maravillado por lo que cree es un milagro, yo solo creo que exagera o me quiere jugar una broma.

-_Te trató bien?- _le preguntó a Squalo, quien serio afirmo con la cabeza.

_-El se portó muy bien…-_le comente sonriendo, este me miró con semblante neutro. Saqué el celular que me había pasado para devolvérselo, pero no me lo recibió.

-_Quédatelo._

_-Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo…_

-_Fue una orden! Necesito como comunicarme contigo para que lo_ cuides – dijo apuntando al menor.

_-Qué?_

_-Alguna objeción?- _dijo mostrando la pistola que estaba bajo su chaqueta, yo negué con la cabeza ya sudando en frío por el miedo_._

_-Bien, te avisaré, si no contestas algo muy malo puede pasarte…-_termino de sentenciar dándose la vuelta y llevándose al pequeño, me quede mirando cómo su silueta desaparecía entre la multitud.

En que me metí ahora, hay una lección importantísima que aprender con esto: "siempre fíjate por donde vas".

Después de eso me fui a mi departamento, no volví a ver esa noche al joven apuesto que me miraba, pero esa la menor de mis preocupaciones.

A los cinco días de lo sucedido, ya muy cerca de año nuevo, el temido celular suena. Con nerviosismo lo tomo y contesto.

_-Aló?-_mi voz sonaba muy temblorosa, estaba claro que estaba aterrada.

_-Niña, necesito que en unos días cuides por unas horas a Squalo…_

_-Está bien._

_-Eres la "niñera oficial" del mocoso, le he hablado de ti a mis…colegas…y quieren que cuides a sus hijos también, así que más te vale que se diviertan._

_-Pero que…?_

_-Tienes alguna queja?- _dijo con voz amenazadoramente peligrosa.

_-no…pero mi departamento es muy pequeño para cuidar niños…_

_-Todo está arreglado, te pasaremos un lugar especial para que los vigiles, también te pagaremos, por eso no te preocupes, si necesitas armas solo dinos cuales manejas mejor._

Lo último me dejó perpleja, ¿con que tipo de gente me estoy involucrando?.

-_Ah…y por ultimo…más te vale hacerlo bien, sino tal vez tengas que desaparecer…_

Tras esto cortó la llamada, ahora estoy más que asustada, pero no puedo correrme de mi nuevo "trabajo" solo me queda obedecer y suplicar porque todo salga bien.

A los pocos minutos llegó un mensaje al teléfono que era mi línea personal con esa gente peligrosa, que decía el día y lugar donde debía presentarme, también decía que iba a cuidar cinco niños, me costó bastante cuidar a uno solo, el pequeño Squalo, y ahora iban a ser cinco… sentí que una calamidad estaba pasando, lo que no pasó por mi mente era queeste definitivamente era solo el inicio…

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quiénes serán los niños a nuestro cuidado?<strong>_** XD **_**Un comienzo poco común para convertirse en niñera jajaja. Sé que Squalo se sintió algo Ooc, pero eso tiene una explicación, es que sus mañas tiene que ir desarrollándose y…ustedes saben, no todos tenemos nuestras manías desde pequeños, son cosas que vamos adquiriendo de a poco con el paso del tiempo.**

**Acepto críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza, todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques, todo sirve XD.**

**Ojala pueda subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, todo depende de cuantos reviews reciba, porque necesito saber si la idea gusta o si no llegara a gustar para que continuar no? Así que su opinión es muy importante!. Que tengan un lindo día, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo para todos mis amadísimos lectoras, chaitooo.**


End file.
